Until the last day
by Sakura Daishi
Summary: Cuenta la vieja leyenda que al cabo de 1.000 años el guardián de la dimensión de Ningen regresaría a esta a reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenece. Los 5 caballeros del caos han escapado de la dimensión de Sabaku y la guerra entre el bien y el mal se ha desatado. ¿Podrán los 12 guardianes vencer a los 5 caballeros? -NO MÁS OC'S-
1. El comenzar de los problemas

**¡Hola! ^^ Aquí os traigo un nuevo fic, este fic me llevaba rondando la cabeza mucho tiempo y no me decidía a subirlo, pero al final lo hice.**

Bien unas cuantas aclaraciones antes de dejaros con el Prologo:

**1-La dimensión numero 12 , es donde son enviados todos los ladrones, asesinos etc...vamos como una cárcel.**

**2-Esta es una historia con oc's, abajo la ficha para el que quiera participar :D**

**3-El inicio de este capitulo (hasta donde pone 15 años después) es como una parte de la historia de los 12 guardianes, en cada capitulo contare sobre el pasado de los guardianes y de por que son guardianes.**

**4- Abajo colocare los nombres de las dimensiones y los personajes que las custodian.**

**Quiero agradecer a **SetsukaSachiko25 y a Valeria-chan-26  **por dejarme sus oc's para participar en el fic, muchas gracias ^^**

* * *

_**~Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de level 5. Tampoco me pertenecen los oc's que salen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños~**_

* * *

**~Capitulo 1: El comenzar de los problemas.**

El viento soplaba con mas fuerza de lo habitual en la dimensión de Aisu, los blancos cabellos de un niño de unos 6 años de edad se movían de un lado a otro. El niño contemplaba con sus azules ojos como parte de su reino se perdía entre las llamas de los atacantes de la dimensión vecina, la dimensión de Kasai, el niño no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lagrima.

-¡Fuusuke!-Grito una mujer con lagrimas en los ojos, una bella mujer de cabellos blancos al igual que los del niño, sus ojos eran de un bonito color grisáceo, de piel blanca y de unas bonitas mejillas sonrosadas. La mujer cogió al niño de la mano y comenzaron a correr en dirección al palacio, al llegar se vieron rodeados por los guardias de Kasai.

-Yukari...un placer verte de nuevo-Dijo un nombre de larga cabellera negra, sus ojos eran verdes, vestía con la armadura de Kasai y en su mano derecha llevaba una espada.

-¡¿Por que haces esto Kazuo?!-Le grito Yukari mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

Kazou rió ante aquello-¿Por que? , vamos Yukari tu mejor que nadie sabes por que-

-¿Que esta pasando mamá?-dijo Fuusuke, la mujer se puso a la altura del niño y a su oído susurro ''Te quiero Fuusuke'', después se quito el colgante que llevaba y se lo dio al niño.

-No permitas que nadie de corazón impuro se apodere de el colgante-le dijo Yukari a su hijo con los ojos empapados en lagrimas.

-Yukari , ¿Dónde esta la entrada?-dijo Kazuo.

-Jamás te lo diré Kazou-Le respondió Yukari, Kazuo se acercó a ella y la cogió del cuello.

-Yukari, te lo voy a repetir una vez mas ¿Dónde esta la entrada al templo?-le grito con furia mientras la alzaba del suelo.

-N-nunca t-te lo di-diré-dijo Yukari mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de Kazou.

-Bueno si no me lo dices tu, me lo dirá tu querido hijo-Fue lo ultimo que le dijo Kazuo antes de atravesar el estomago de Yukari.

-¡Mamá!-grito Fuusuke.

El cuerpo de la mujer callo al suelo y Kazou lo miró con desprecio, el niño se acercó y abrazo a su madre que poco a poco se estaba desangrando.

-Mamita no te mueras-le dijo llorando-te quiero mucho, por favor no te mueras-

-Fu-fuusuke , no olvides q-que siempre v-voy a es-estar a tu lado-le dijo Yukari sonriendo débilmente.

-Mamá te prometo que te obedeceré en todo, me comeré todo lo que me pongan en el plato, ya nunca mas te are enojar, pero por favor no me dejes-le dijo llorando y abrazando el cuerpo de su madre.

-Te q-quiero-Le dijo Yukari cerrando sus ojos y dejando de respirar.

-Mami no cierres los ojos, ábrelos mamá-

-Valla, parece que tu mami se murió Fuusuke-le dijo Kazou.

-¡Callate! mi mamá no esta muerta-le dijo Fuusuke mientras le miraba con odio-Ella no esta muerta, no lo esta-

-¡Claro que si!-le grito.- Y no te preocupes, ahora mismo te vas a reunir con ella-

Kazou encendió una bola de fuego en su mano derecha, pero antes de que pudiera lanzársela un portal se abrió frente al cuerpo de Yukari y por el entraron los guardias de la dimensión de Mizu. Una feroz batalla comenzó entre el comandante de Mizu y Kazou mientras por el portal entraba Souta el gobernante de Kasai.

-Vete de aquí Fuusuke-dijo Souta en cuanto entro. El niño obedeció y corrió hacia los adentros del palacio, subió al ultimo piso y se escondió en la sala donde su madre solía reunirse con los demás guardianes de las 12 dimensiones.

_**15 años después.**_

-¡Vamos Nagumo!-Dijo Suzuno mirando a Haruya Nagumo que se encontraba en el suelo-¡Levántate! o ¿ya te rendiste?-le reto, Nagumo cogió su espada y se levanto del suelo, miro a Suzuno y comenzaron a pelear de nuevo. En un rápido movimiento Suzuno golpeo en la mejilla derecha a Nagumo haciendo que este callera de nuevo al suelo, Suzuno se acerco a Nagumo y puso el filo de su espada en la cara de este.

-Te gane de nuevo-Le dijo mientras quitaba la espada de su rostro y le tendía una mano.

-Tks, algún día te ganare Suzuno-Le contesto Nagumo cogiendo su mano- O dejo de llamarme Haruya Nagumo-le dijo cogiendo su espada.

-Eso espero Nagumo, es muy aburrido ganarte siempre-

-Estúpido pelo de nube engreído-dijo Nagumo por lo bajo, después se miraron unos instantes y se encaminaron hacia el palacio de Kasai. Al llegar Kyoka Matsumoto y Destra , los guardianes de la dimensión de Yami les estaban esperando.

-Ya era hora de que regresarán -dijo Destra con un tono molesto.

-La mentamos el retraso-le contesto Nagumo con un tono también molesto.

-Pues no lo lamentes tanto Haruya-

-Na-gu-mo, para ti Nagumo-

-¿Aun enfadado por lo de Kim?-Le dijo Destra con una sonrisa burlona.

-No metas a esa poca cosa en esto-Dijo Nagumo creando una llama en su mano izquierda.

-Y si lo hago ¿Qué pasa?-Le contesto Destra alzando una oscura sombra a su espalda.

-¡Basta!-Grito Kyoka-Se comportan como niños, maduren un poco-Kyoka es una chica de cabellos negros azabaches largos llegando hasta sus codos entre ondulados y lacios acompañados de dos mechones blancos, de ojos azabache, de piel clara y estatura aproximada al 1.65. En cuanto a su complexion es normal, esta desarrollada de acuerdo a su edad.

-Kyoka el...-trato de decir Destra, pero fue interrumpido por Kyoka.

-¡El nada!, si tantas ganas tienen de matarse lo hacen después de que la reunión concluya ¿Entendido?-

-Si Kyoka, vamos dentro-Dijo Destra dirigiéndose hacia el salón de reuniones donde estaban los demás guardianes, Kyoka le siguió no sin antes dirigirle una mirada fría a Nagumo para que apagara la llama de su mano.

-Que carácter-dijo Nagumo, Suzuno le miro y negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Quieres apagar esa llama-le dijo Suzuno-Vas a terminar prendiendo fuego al palacio-Los dos se encaminaron a la sala y al llegar se encontraron con 10 miradas acusadoras sobre ellos.

-Hola-dijo Nagumo sonriendo, Suzuno simplemente se limito a mirarlos y a sentarse en su silla.

-¡¿Se puede saber que son estas horas?!-Gritaron Daichi y Akari, los dos eran mellizos, ambos de cabello azul oscuro, ojos negros y piel blanca. Daichi era mas alto que su hermana Akari y tenia una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, los dos eran los guardianes de la dimensión de Sabaku.

-Perdón, perdón-dijo Nagumo mientras iba a su sitio en la mesa, al llegar se sentó y se giro hacia su compañera de al lado.

-De perdón nada-Le dijo Tsubasa, ella era una chica de largos y ondulados cabellos de color blanco, sus ojos eran fucsias, de piel blanca y en sus brazos tenia tatuadas miles y miles de frases.

-Pero la cuestión , es que ya estamos todos-Dijo Nagumo.

-Bien pues comencemos con la reunión de una vez, tengo cosas que hacer en Mori-Dijo Sakura, ella es una joven de largos cabellos rubio platino que le llegan hasta mas abajo de la cintura, con las puntas onduladas y dos mechones verdes a cada lado del rostro. De finas facciones y rostro delgado, de ojos verdes y largas pestañas negras, de piel blanca y cuerpo delgado.

-Si, Si-Dijo Nagumo sin darle mucha importancia.-Si no se preocuparan tanto en regañarme, ya habríamos comenzado-

-Bien, como todos sabrán hemos sido llamados para...-Intento hablar Hitomi, hermana de Sakura y guardiana de la dimensión de Akarui. Hitomi era una chica de cabellos rubios platinos como los de su hermana , estos le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo. Sus ojos son de un rosa opaco , de piel blanca y mejillas levemente sonrosadas, de cuerpo delgado y de una alta estatura.

-Hablar sobre la profecía y el elegido y bla bla bla.-Dijo Atsuya, el menor de los hermanos Fubuki, ambos guardianes de la dimensión de Mizu.

-¡Atsuya no interrumpas!-Le regaño Shirou, el hermano de Atsuya.

-Por favor vallamos al grano estoy muy ocupado en Soru, tengo mil y un asuntos que resolver y entre mas rápido concluya esto mas rápido podre ir a terminar de hacer mis cosas-Dijo Afuro mientras se frotaba levemente sus sienes.

-Se había tardo en quejarse ''Don ocupado''- Dijo en tono de burla Nagumo.

-Estoy con Terumi , yo también tengo cosas que hacer en Arashi-Dijo Midorikawa.

-¿Y que se supone que es lo importante que tienes que hacer?-Le pregunto Hiroto.

-Seguro ir a comer-Dijeron Daichi y Akari a la vez, era extraño para la gente que los dos hermanos siempre hablaran a la vez.

-¡No es verdad!-Grito sonrosado Midorikawa.

-Oh vamos tu sabes que si-Le dijo Tsubasa.

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que si!-Dijeron Daichi, Akari y Tsubasa a la vez.

-Vamos Midorikawa no te lo tomes así , solo están bromeando-dijo Sakura.

-¡Nagumo!,¡Atsuya!-Grito Suzuno mientras golpeaba la mesa-¡Bajad de la mesa!-Los dos jóvenes mencionados se encontraban encima de la mesa luchando con sus espadas. Afuro se había levantado de la mesa y se disponía a irse.

-Cuando se calmen me avisan, soy un hombre ocupado.-Dijo Terumi

-Afuro , espera-dijo Destra.-Espera un poco hombre, por que tanta prisa-

-¡Shirou tu hermano me piso!-grito Sakura.-¡Contrólale!-

-Sakura no grites-Le dijo Hitomi.

-¡Pero si la que esta gritando eres tu!-Le contesto la otra mientras la miraba con rayos en los ojos.

-Señoritas tranquilícense- les dijo Shirou con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡Ya basta!-Grito Kyoka haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio-Comportémonos como personas, no como animales-dijo mirando a Nagumo y Atsuya que seguían encima de la mesa-Estamos aquí reunidos para que decidamos que hacer y lo único que han echo ha sido comportarse como bestias salvajes, y que yo recuerde aquí no hay bestias...-dijo con el ceño fruncido, todos estaban en silencio mirandola atentamente.

-Perdón-Dijo Nagumo bajando de la mesa junto con Atsuya el cual solo se hacia el desentendido-¡Ya no me miren!-Les grito mientras se sentaba nuevamente y se sonrrojaba levemente.

-Tal vez Nagumo si sea un poco bestia-Comenzó a hablar de nuevo Kyoka.

-¡Oye!-le dijo Nagumo, el cual recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de todos los allí presentes.

-Pero el caso es que tenemos que decidir que hacer...después si lo desean se pueden ir a uno de los bosques de Mori y tratarse como bestias pero hasta entonces nos vamos a comportar cómo personas educadas y civilizadas-

Todos regresaron a sus lugares y con toda la calma del mundo comenzaron a dialogar.

-Oigan, yo creo que deberíamos ir a la dimensión de los humanos a buscar al elegido-Dijo Midorikawa.

-No es mala idea para haber salido de tu cabeza-Le dijo Nagumo. Todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas y a mirarse los unos a los otros.

-¡No!-Dijo firmemente Hiroto- La profecía dice que el elegido vendrá a nosotros, no que nosotros tenemos que ir hasta el elegido.-

-Y...¿si es una elegida?-Pregunto Tsubasa.

-Bueno elegido o elegida, la cosa es que vendrá a nosotros-Le respondió Afuro.

-¿Y como vendrá aquí?-Dijo Nagumo- Según se los humanos desconocen por completo que existen diferentes dimensiones-

-Bueno eso no lo se, las estrellas no me han dicho nada, pero ya conoces la leyenda asique despreocúpate Nagumo-Le contesto Hiroto.

Nagumo estaba apunto de hablar de nuevo cuando por la puerta de la sala entraron corriendo tres guardas de la dimensión de Sabaku. -¡Mis señores Daichi y Akari!- grito uno de ellos.

-¿Que sucede?-Preguntaron ambos hermanos.

-Se escaparon, ah los 5 ah los-

-¡¿Quienes se escaparon?!-

-Los cinco caballeros del caos mis señores-

-¡¿Que?!-Gritaron todos los allí presentes.

* * *

1-Dimension de Aisu (Hielo)- Suzuno.

2-Dimension de Kasai (Fuego)-Nagumo.

3-Dimension de Mori (Bosque)-Sakura.

4-Dimension de Mizu (Agua)-Atsuya y Shirou Fubuki.

5-Dimension de Soru (Sol)-Afuro.

6-Dimension de Yoru (Noche)-Tsubasa.

7-Dimension de Seiza (Estrellas)-Hiroto.

8-Dimension de Yami (Oscuro)-Kyoka y Destra.

9-Dimension de Akarui (Luminoso)-Hitomi

10-Dimension de Ningen (Humanos)- (Sera uno de los oc's que me enviéis)

11-Dimension de Arashi (Viento)-Midorikawa

12-Dimension de Sabaku (Desierto)-Akari y Daichi

**Bueno aquí la ficha :**

**-Nombre:**

**-Apellidos:****  
-Edad: (Entre 15 y 18)**

**-Apariencia:**

**-Personalidad:**

**-Pareja: (excepto Nagumo, Suzuno y Destra)  
**

**-Ropa normal:**

**-Familia : **

**-Historia: (no pido un testamento ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero saber un poco sobre sus oc's con que me ponga cuatro o cinco líneas me conformo)**

**-Extra:**

* * *

**Bien esto seria todo , por favor envíenme las fichar por MP si no es mucho pedir.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Bye Bye ¡ ^^**


	2. ¿Realidad?¿Pesadilla?¡¿Donde estamos?

**Holiis , ¿Qué tal se encuentran el dia de hoy? Espero que bien :) Aquí os traigo el primer capitulo del fic , el anterior fue como un prologo. Lamento mucho la tardanza pero se rompió mi ordenador y pues aun no lo arreglo, esto lo escribo desde el de un amigo, pero ahora que cambie de movil continuaré mis fics desde ahi,. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

**Sin mas que decir unas anotaciones antes de comenzar.**

**-Notas:**

-El capitulo comienza con el recuerdo de Hiroto.

-Hoy saldrán la mayoría de los oc's , menos tres o cuatro, estos saldrán después

- Decidi poner a los ocs en diferentes grupos según sus personalidades, y poner como amistades a los oc's mas afines con ellos.

* * *

_**~Los oc's que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen , son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Inazuma eleven tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de level-5~**_

* * *

**~Capitulo 2 : ¿Realidad?,¿Pesadilla?...¡¿Donde estamos?!.**

-¡Hiroto!, ¡Hiroto!-Una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos jades llamaba a su hijo que se encontraba en los jardines de su palacio jugando con un niño de cabellos verdes.

-Dime mamá-le grito el desde el lugar en donde se encontraba.

-Hiroto es hora de que vallas y tomes tus clases de lucha-

-Pero mamá, aun no termino de jugar con Midorikawa-Le respondió el niño con un puchero.

-Las obligaciones antes que lo demás-

Los niños se miraron y después se despidieron chocando sus manos mientras sonreían, la mujer cogió a su hijo de la mano y le llevo dentro del palacio mientras el otro niño y un guardia se adentraban en un portal. Dentro del palacio estaba el hijo mayor de Haruki, Daichi en compañía de Tsubasa y Terumi , los tres vestían con la ropa de entrenamiento.

-Hola Hiroto- saludo la pequeña Tsubasa muy alegre.

-Hola Tsubasa, hola Daichi- El niño les sonrio - Enseguida regreso, voy a cambiarme-

Hiroto subió rápidamente y en menos de 5 minutos bajo y los tres niños en compañía de su maestro de lucha. Los primeros en comenzar a luchar fueron Daichi y Hiroto, los niños comenzaron con lanzas y luego con dagas y cuchillos .

-Niños el combate de hoy se ganara con el primero que haga sangrar al adversario, el ganador pasar a ser guerrero de segundo rango y por lo cual entrenara en la dimensión de Kasai. El perdedor se le castigara con dobles entrenamientos y una estancia en la dimensión de Yami...aparte de que llevara el título de perdedor y saben que los perdedores no son mis favoritos -

Ambos iban muy igualados pero para desgracia de Daichi , Hiroto araño una de las mejillas de Daichi haciendo que este perdiera el combate

-Lamentaras esto Hiroto- Fueron las últimas palabras que Daichi le dijo a Hiroto, puesto que después de esto Daichi no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Hiroto.

**_Tiempo _****_actual, dimensión h_****_umana._**

En un parque de Japón, se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes que estaban en una especie de picnic en una playa.

-¡Hola Matthew!-Saludo Kazemaru a una chica de cabello rubio y largo hasta las caderas rizado. Sus ojos de color verde y de piel muy blanca. Sus mejillas eran adornadas por ese pequeño rubor natural que siempre llama la atención de la gente.-Pensé que ya no vendrías- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No me perdería este picnic por nada-Dijo Matthew devolviendole la sonrisa.

-Bueno tortolitos guarden un poco de su amor para después-Comento Shion, una chica de cabello negro hasta la cintura, con dos mechones azules que caen por sus hombros, con ojos azules brillantes que hacen que su mirada sea profunda e interesante y de piel morena. Su cuerpo esta bien formado para su edad, proporcionado, y delgada.

-Eso eso-La apoyo Kogure. Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron y rieron a la vez.

-Matthew cariño sonrie a la cámara-Le dijo Lucy que llevaba una cámara de video, Lucy una chica bajita para su edad, pero con muy buen cuerpo, su cabello es negro azulado y suelto le llega hasta la cintura, por lo que se lo suele recoger con una cola alta, sus ojos son marrones chocolate y tiene un lunar encima del labio en la parte izquierda. Detrás de Lucy estaba Fuyumi, una chica de cabello rubio y ondulado hasta las rodillas, ojos añiles ,tez blanca, alta y tiene el cuerpo desarrollado.

-¡Oye Fuyumi dile a Goenji que se le queman las hamburguesas!-Grito Elecktra, una joven de cabello color azul eléctrico que le llega hasta los tobillos, aunque normalmente lo lleva atado en una trenza que le llega hasta las rodillas. Su altura es de 1.30. Tiene los ojos de color gris-pálido que son adornados por largas pestañas negras. Su piel es pálida y suave, tiene una nariz pequeña y respingona. Es delgada y en apariencia débil, con bonitas proporciones y curvas. En su muñeca tiene escrito la frase: "No existen cosas imposibles, sino personas incapaces."

-¡Que se queman!- Grito Endo que llevaba un gorro de cocina y un delantal, fue corriendo a la parrilla donde estaban asando la carne, allí junto a Domon y Ichinose sacaban la carne con rapidez.

-Sera mejor que nos dejen esto a nosotras-dijeron Aki y Haruna.

-¡Oigan todos!-Grito Tsunami desde unas rocas-Encontré una cueva preciosa, vengan a verla-

-Tsumani,ya vamos a comer. Ven y ahora cuando terminemos vamos a verla-Le dijo Kido.

El joven se dirigió al grupo y se sento en la arena junto a sus amigos,comenzaron a pasar platos de plástico y al poco tiempo comenzaron a repartir la comida.

-Están muy ricas las hamburguesas cariñin- Dijo Rika a Ichinose.

-Gracias, aunque todo el merito es de Lucy, Fuyumi, Aki y Haruna-

-pero que modesto que eres- le dijo abrazándome del cuello.

-Mmm ya-

-¿Por que tan callado Fudo?-pregunto Shion.

- No hay motivos para hablar-Respondió el chico antes de morder su hamburguesa.

-Bueno bueno yo solo preguntaba, es que nunca hablas. A veces pienso que te da miedo-

Después de comer el grupo de jóvenes se dirigieron a la cueva que Tsunami anteriormente les había mencionado. Al entrar a la cueva vieron lo hermosa que era , sus paredes tenia pequeños cristales incrustados y con el agua y la luz que entraba la cueva se veía hermosa.

-Es preciosa-Dijo Shion.

-Preciosa es poco-Añadió Fudo a lo que todos le miraron con cara de "¿Quien eres tu y que has echo con el verdadero Fudo"-Tsk quien los entiende, si hablo mal y sino también...-

Caminaron por la cueva hasta donde la luz se los permitió, cuando daban la vuelta para volver Matthew se tropezó con una piedra y callo al agua. Al principio el grupo de jóvenes rieron, pero luego cuando vieron que Matthew no salia a flote Kazemaru y Endo se lanzaron al agua, pero al igual que Matthew ninguno de los dos salio a flote.

-Oigan esto es muy raro, voy a buscar ayuda- Dijo Goenji, pero justo cuando iba a echar a correr una luz emergió del agua y de ella un viento muy fuerte comenzó a arrastrar a los jóvenes hacia el agua.

-¡Socorro!-Fue el ultimo sonido que se escucho antes de que la luz dejara e brillar.

**Dimensión de Aisu.**

-Es precioso-Comento Sakura sin dejar de observar el paisaje. Frente a ella estaba un inmenso lago de cristalinas aguas en las cuales se podía ver a hermosos peces nadando. El lago era rodeado por miles de rosales con flores de cristal, el suelo totalmente cubierto de blanca nieve, mariposas negras volando, árboles de hojas azules y de cristal, miles de flores rodeaban los troncos de los árboles y en el cielo grisaceo se podían ver pájaros que emprendían su viaje a la dimensión de Mori.

-Si, a mi madre le encantaba este jardín-Dijo Suzuno.-Tengo prohibido el paso a el, mi madre esta enterrada en aquel árbol de allí-le señalo el lugar- y no me gustaría que nadie,fuera a arrancar las flores-

-Si, te comprendo-dijo la joven mirando de nuevo al lago del cual una luz comenzó a surgir-Fuusuke, mira allí -

El joven dirigió su mirada al lugar que le señala su amiga, vio como un remolino se abria en el centro del lago, y del cual salieron unos jóvenes disparados al aire que calleron sobre la nieve.

-mi cabeza-Dijo Shion llevándose las manos a ella.

-¡Wao!-dijo Endo mientras contemplaba el lugar en el que estaba, un bello lugar helado.

-¿Esto es el cielo?, por que si es asi, hace mucho frio- dijo kogure.

-¡¿Estas bien Matthew?!-pregunto alarmado Kido al ver que encima de la joven estaban Fuyumi y Lucy. Todos estaban tan preocupados por saber si estaban bien que no se percataron de la presencia de Sakura y Suzuno.

-¿Quienes son ustedes y por que están en los jardines sagrados de Aisu?-Pregunto seriamente Suzuno. Todos miraron rápidamente a Suzuno, a Sakura y a los guardias que comenzaban a llegar de todas partes, el grupo de amigos se levantaron del suelo y se pusieron juntos.

-¿Donde estamos?-dijo Goenji mientras miraba directamente a los azules ojos que tenia frete a el.  
-Estáis en la dimensión de Aisu-Les dijo Suzuno mientras sonreía de una manera un tanto siniestra-¡Cogerlos!-

Los jóvenes comenzaron a correr en diferentes direcciones , Goenji, Genda , Kido y Haruna corrieron hasta que llegaron a un acantilado.  
-¿Que hacemos ahora?-dijo Genda mientras veía como los guardias se acercaban a ellos.  
-¡Tengo miedo Kido!-dijo Haruna cogiendo a su hermano de la mano.

-¡Saltemos!-dijo Goenji lanzándose al vacío.

-¡Goenji!-gritaron los tres.

-Saltemos Kido-Dijo Genda antes de saltar también.

-Haruna no te sueltes de mi mano- La chica asintió y ambos se lanzaron.

Cerca de allí los demás habían sido capturados por los guardias y eran llevados a los calabozos de Aisu, salvo Goenji,Genda,Kido,Haruna, Shion , Fudo , Kogure y Fuyumi...solo ellos habían logrado huir .

**Dentro del palacio de Aisu**

-Bueno, según me dijeron mis guardias tu eres el líder de ese pequeño ejercito-Dijo Suzuno a Endo, el cual tenia unos grilletes hechos de hielo-Claro si a eso se le puede llamar ejercito-dijo luego por lo bajo.

-¿De que ejercito habla? Ya le dije que no somos un ejercito, ni queríamos atacar su reino y mucho menos profanar ninguna tumba -Dijo Endo- Ya le explique que llegamos aquí por accidente, se lo juro-

Fuusuke le miraba desde su trono con cara de no creerle nada.-Suponiendo que Suzuno y yo nos creemos lo que nos dices , ¿De donde rayos se suponen que vienes?- Dijo Sakura

-Pues vengo de la tierra, de Japón para ser mas específicos-Cuando dijo la tierra Suzuno miro a Sakura que estaba a su lado -Mi nombre es Endo Mamoru y soy el capitán del equipo de futbol Raimon, ¿Y ustedes son?-

Suzuno le miro por un momento y después hablo-Yo soy Suzuno Fuusuke, guardián de la dimensión de Aisu o dimensión del hielo, y ella es Sakura Deguchi guardiana de la dimensión de Mori-

-¿Mori?-

-Dimensión de los bosques y plantas-Le contesto Sakura.

-mm ¿Nos van a soltar?-

-No, si tu y tus amigos sois quienes creo que sois,no os vais a ir en una larga temporada-Dijo Suzuno levantándose

-Sakura llamemos a los demás guardianes-le dijo saliendo del salon-guardias llevaros al joven a los calabozos-

-Si señor-

-Por cierto , ¿Ya encontraron a los jóvenes que faltan?-

-No mi señor, sabemos que cuatro de los jóvenes calleron en el portal que dirije a la dimensión de Mori, pero de los demás no sabemos nada-

-Asique ahí cuatro en Mori, enseguida envío a mis guardias a buscarlos-dijo Sakura.

**En las montañas de fuego de Kasai****.**

-¡Fudo no me sueltes!-Gritaba desesperada Shion mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la mano de Fudo.

-tranquila, no te suelto, ¡Pero deja de moverte!-Dijo Fudo agarrándose con fuerza a la roca-estate quieta o nos vamos a caer los dos-

-fudo me resbalo- Grito Shion , y al momento su mano se soltó de la de Fudo, pero este la volvió a coger.

-ahhhh-Grito al darse cuenta de que se había soltado de la roca y estaban cayendo al vacío.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo espero que ****les haya gustado.**

**Bye Bye! ;) **


	3. La historia de los 12 guardianes

**Hola ! Bueno me siento muy inspirada para este fic asique aquí tenéis la continuación, espero que os guste tanto como ****el capitulo anterior.**

**-Notas:**

-El capitulo de hoy comienza con el recuerdo de Daichi dias después de que perdiera el combate contra Hiroto.

-Akemi era la hermana menor de Sakura y Hitomi, era conocida como Kotka, ya que tenia una gran vista y un buen manejo de el arco y la lanza...este personaje solo aparecerá en este recuerdo.

-Hoy saldrán algunos oc's mas.

-Pensamientos entre comillas y en letra cursiva.

* * *

_**~Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de level 5. Los oc's que aparecen tampoco son míos son propiedad de sus respectivos **__**creadores~**_

* * *

**~Capitulo 3: La historia de los 12 guardianes.**

"_Yo iba a ser el que fuera a Kasai, yo y no el_"

"_Hiroto siempre creyéndose mejor que los demás solo por ser el elegido de las estrellas_"

"_Hiroto, Hiroto, te arrepentirás de lo que me hiciste__, nunca te lo voy a perdonar "_

Estos eran los pensamientos de Daichi mientras golpeaba con furia una criatura echa de arena, un Homok, este era el nombre que se les había dado a estas criaturas que vagaban por el desierto de Nekrós... Criaturas que anteriormente fueros habitantes de la dimensión de Sabaku.

-Los cuatro soles llegaran pronto a su punto mas alto, lo cual significa que pronto comenzara el entrenamiento en Kasai-Se dijo para si mismo Daichi mirando al cielo-Sera mejor que me valla ya- Dicho esto Daichi cogió el arco y las flechas que había "tomado prestado" a un guardia de Yami y se fue rápidamente a la entrada de la tercera pirámide , la cual tenia un portal que llevaba a Kasai.

Una vez que lo cruzo apareció tras el palacio de Kasai, corrió hacia el campo de entrenamiento y se escondió tras una de las miles de rocas que rodeaban el campo. Espero por unos minutos y en el campo aparecieron Nagumo, Suzuno, Hiroto , Midorikara , Akemi y Sakura.

Todos vestían la ropa de entrenamiento y llevaban sus armas con ellos, Nagumo, Suzuno sus espadas, Midorikara su arco , Akemi una lanza y Sakura cuchillos, todos salvo Hiroto que aun no se decidia a que arma tomar , ante esto Daichi sonrio " _Esto va a ser mas fácil de lo que pensé "_

-Niños, venid aquí-Dijo su maestro, el grupo se acercaron a el y se pusieron rn circulo-Hoy no usaremos las armas, hoy practicareis las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, el primero que caiga al suelo pierde. Midorikawa , Suzuno, vosotros primero-Los niños asintieron y salieron al frente de los demás.

-En posiciones niños, preparados, listos...adelante-

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a moverse lentamente, la fría mirada de Suzuno chocaba coon la alegre de Midorikawa. Ninguno atacaba, ninguno decia nada, todo era silencio y miradas.

-¿A caso no piensan golpearse?-Dijo por lo bajo Nagumo a Hiroto-¡Ya matense!-Les grito, a lo que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sakura.

Ante el grito de Nagumo , Midorikara aparto la mirada de Suzuno que aprovecho esto para dar el primer golpe que fue recibido por la mejilla derecha de Midorikawa.

Giro rápidamente su rostro y lanzo un golpe hacia Suzuno que lo esquivo velozmente, Midorikawa comenzó a lanzar puño tras puño, pero ninguno llegaba siquiera a rozar al otro.

Desde detrás de la roca Daichi los observaba atentamente, definitivamente la suerte estaba con el puesto que Suzuno cogió uno de los brazos de Midorikara y lo lanzo contra una roca. Era su oportunidad de matar a Hiroto, todos estaban ayudando a Midorikara, en ese pequeño revuelo que se había dado tendría su oportunidad de acabar con el.

Cogió el arco y preparo la flecha, una flecha proveniente de Yami, una flecha envenenada. Su sonrisa se ensanchó , apunto al pecho de Hiroto y disparó.

-¡Cuidado!-Grito Akemi mientras empujaba a Hiroto al suelo, la flecha se había clavado en el brazo izquierdo de Akemi.

Daichi abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, Sakura grito el nombre de su hermana, Hiroto arranco la flecha se su brazo y la abrazo.

-Daichi-fueron sus ultimas palabras, murió mirando hacia la roca donde estaba Daichi.

¿A caso ella sabia que el estaba allí?

* * *

**Tiempo actual, dimensión d****e Mori. **

Los cuatro jóvenes que habían saltado al vacío habían atravesado uno de los portales que conducia a la dimensión de Mori. Los cuatro estaban al lado sur del palacio cerca de los campos de

-¡Ahhh!-Grito Haruna-Un bicho , un bicho-Se levanto del suelo y comenzó a correr en círculos.-¡Genda!,¡Un bicho!-Gritaba desesperada a su amigo que se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente-¡Goenji!,¡Kido!-Corría de un lado a otro sin para de gritar, pero ninguno de sus amigos se levantaban, seguía gritando y corriendo hasta que tropezó con una piedra,cayo y maldijo por lo bajo.

Se levanto y sacudió sus ropas y cuando puso su mirada en frente se topo con una criatura flotando de lo mas singular. Tenia un tamaño menor a una muñeca, su cuerpo era como el de una persona , solo que pequeño, muy pequeño. Unos grandes ojos verdes que no tenían pupila, una piel azulada con pequeños puntitos morados en la cara como si fueran pecas, tenia un largo cabello azul eléctrico y tenia una especie de vestido echo por hojas. Realmente parecía una muñequita-Me recuerdas a algo,mmm ya se a un hada, ¿Eres un hada?- La criatura giro su cabeza y volo alrededor de Haruna, a lo que esta rio un poco.

-¿Haruna?-Hablo Kido desde el suelo-¡¿Haruna?!-grito levantándose-¿Estas bien?,¿No te lastimaste?-pregunto cogiendo sus hombros.

-Si estoy bien-

-¿Aun no despiertan?-Dijo señalando a Goenji y Genda, Haruna negó con la cabeza y luego miro la frente de su hermano que estaba levemente rasguñada.

-¿Kido estas bien?-

-Si, no es nada. Ayudame a despertarlos, espero que estén bien-La joven asintió y fue a "reanimar" a Genda mientras su hermano ayuda a levantar a un adolorido Goenji.

-Genda-lo movio un poco-Genda, levántate-El chico arrugo un poco el rostro y abrió sus ojos lentamente.

-¿Haruna?-Dijo mientras se apoyaba en su amiga y se intentaba levantar.

-No, tu abuela si te parece. Claro que soy Haruna- Genda se intento poner de pie, pero de inmediato volvió a caer-creo que te lastimaste el tobillo-

-No me digas-Le contestó el chico.

-Vamos a ver, el sarcasmo te lo guardas- Le regaño.

-Pero si comenzaste tu-

-Ya, no se peleen-Intervino Kido.

-pero si no estamos peleando-dijeron a la vez-¡Miren!, es mi amiga el hada-grito Haruna señalando las espaldas de Goenji. Todos se giraron y vieron a la criatura que señalaba Haruna, se formo un gran silencio, se podían oír las respiraciones. La criatura soltó una carcajada que retumbó por todo el lugar, Goenji retrocedió, Kido ayudo a Genda a ponerse en pie apoyándose en el, Haruna aumento su respiración y ese ser al que Haruna llamaba hada, comenzó cambiar.

Perdió sus largos cabellos azules quedándose calva, sus ojos verdes volvieron negros, sus lunares morados comenzaron a expulsar un liquido verdoso y de su boca dos largas y negras lenguas salieron.-Ya no es tan bonita- dijo Haruna

-Y si nos vamos -Dijo Genda la imaginarse lo que iba a pasar, la criatura volvió a reír, pero esta vez mas risas se escucharon. Los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a correr, uno de ellos como podía. Goenji se giro y vio que eran perseguidos por muchas de esas criaturas. - oh mierda-dijo.

Corrieron y corrieron por el espeso bosque, ninguno se giraba para mirar atrás. Haruna y Goenji iban mas adelantados que Kido y Genda, como resultado se separaron.

-ah ah ah , creo que ya ah ah no nos siguen - Dijo Goenji tratando de recuperar el aire.

-¿Kido?-preguntó Haruna al girarse y no ver a nadie-Creo que nos separamos, Goenji tenemos que buscar a Genda y a mi hermano-

-Si, vamos tratemos de buscar nuestras huellas y volvamos sobre ellas- Los jóvenes comenzaron su búsqueda mientras que los otros dos aun corrían tratando de perder de vista a aquellos seres.

**Dimensión de ****Aisu, sala de reuniones. **

-¡Me niego rotundamente!-Grito Tsubasa-¡Estoy en total desacuerdo!-

-Tsubasa tranquilizate, no es para tanto-

-¡A callar Shirou! Te digo que no estoy dispuesta a ir a la dimensión de Ningen, ¡Es una tontería!-

-Tsubasa es necesario que vallas, imaginate que estos humanos no son los que tendrían que ser, imagina que los humanos descubrieron la entrada...¡Seria un caos!-Le dijo Kyoka, la joven se calmo un poco y se levanto dispuesta a salir.-¿A donde vas Tsubasa?-

-Voy a la dimensión de Ningen, quiero ir y volver lo mas pronto posible-La joven salio dando un portazo y dejando a Kyoka con la palabra en la boca.

-Voy con ella-Dijo Atsuya y se fue corriendo tras la chica.

-Bueno, después de la furia semanal de Tsubasa, sigue el punto dos ¿Que vamos a hacer con los humanos?-Dijo Hitomi mirando a Suzuno como si el tuviera la respuesta.

-Creo que alguien podría ir con ellos y interrogarlos-Propuso Destra.-Podría ir Daichi o Akari, al fin de cuentas su dimensión esta llena de malos, supongo que sabrán como sacar información-

-Pues supones mal Destra, ni Daichi ni yo sabemos "Sacar información"-Le dijo Akari levantadose de la mesa y mirando a Destra-No supongas tantas cosas Destra por que no sabes nada Sabaku-

-Bueno bueno, tranquila, solo era una idea-

-¡Yo puedo interrogarlos!-Grito Nagumo, y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada salio corriendo hacia los calabozos, Sakura le siguió con cara de "este capaz y los mata".

-Bien, punto dos resuelto, ahora el tres-Dijo Hitomi nuevamente-¿Que opinan de ellos?, ¿Los dejaremos en libertad o los tiramos a las aguas de Veres ?-

Los guardianes restantes se quedaron reunidos en la sala mientras Tsubasa y Atsuya se preparaban para viajar a Ningen, por otro lado Nagumo bajaba muy feliz a los calabozos seguido de Sakura. Cuando llegaron a los calabozos el primero al que Nagumo llamo fue a Lucy.

-Venga muchachita, confiesa de una vez-

-¿Confesar que?-Le pregunto la chica mirándolo directamente al pelo, luego rio por lo bajo y se tapo la boca con las dos manos.

-¿De que te ries?, ¿Te parece graciosa la situación?-

-Es que tienes un peinado muy gracioso-Dijo soltando una carcajada-Yo, yo en mi vida había visto un pelirrojo y menos con un peinado asi-Nagumo ser puso rojo de la vergüenza mientras Sakura también se puso a reír.-Lo siento, lo siento en serio-

-Ves Haruya te dije que tenias que cambiar de peinado-Le dijo Sakura cuando paro de reír, se acerco a el y le susurro algo al oído.

-¡Que!, ¡¿Perdiste la poca cordura que te quedaba?!-Grito el otro-¡No pienso hacer eso!, ¡Guardias traigan a otro preso!-Los guardias cogieron a la chica y se la llevaron, al cabo de unos minutos volvieron con Endo.

-Muy bien jovencito dime lo que quiero saber-Le dijo Nagumo mientras lo señala a con su espada.

-Como quiere que le diga lo que quiere saber si ni siquiera me lo a dicho-Sakura le sonrio y Endo le devolvio la sonrisa.-Como ya le explique a Suzuno mis amigos y yo llegamos aquí por error y no a atacar este lugar ni nada-

-¡Mentira!-Nagumo escucho una pequeña risita de Sakura y un tic nervioso le apareció bajo el ojo derecho-Sakura, ¿De que diablos te ries?-

-Pues de que va a ser, de ti y tu patético interrogatorio, esta claro que este mocoso y los otros no tienen nada que ver con los de Sabaku ni vienen a formar una guerra.-Se cruzo de brazos-¡Miralo! Es inofensivo Haruya, ¿Que te va a hacer?, ¿Sacarte los ojos con la banda naranja?-

-Sabes Sakura, por personas como tu es que La dimensión de Soru no progresa-

Los jóvenes siguieron en su "interrogatorio" mientras en la sala de reuniones se decidia que hacer con los recién llegados.

-Esta decidido entonces-Hablo Terumi.

-Si, creo que es lo mas correcto-Dijo Kyoka-¿Estas de acuerdo Suzuno?-El joven se había mantenido callado en toda la reunión, tenia la cara apoyada en una mano y miraba a la puerta como si fuera lo mas interesante de todas las dimensiones.-Suzuno -Le llamo Kyoka.-¿Estas aquí o tu mente esta de paseo por Seiza?-

-¿Que?-Dijo dejando de mirar a la puerta-¡Ah! Si, si estoy de acuerdo con que les tiremos a las aguas-La cara de Kyoka en esos momentos era todo un poema, Akari que estaba al lado de Suzuno le susurró por lo bajo lo que habían decidido-Mm bueno escuchando estas nuevas conclusiones de Akari, creo que debemos dejarlos en libertad-

-Bien pues entonces que queden en libertad-Dijo Hitomi, Suzuno llamo a uno de sus guardias y le dio la orden de que soltara a los presos y los llevara al comedor, cuando llevaron a los jóvenes al comedor se encontraron con casi todos los guardianes, exceptuando a Tsubasa y Atsuya.

-Te digo que es mala idea Suzuno, no tenias que haberlos soltado-Dijo Nagumo.

-Si Nagumo, ya te escuche-Le contesto Suzuno-Pero no son una amenaza, simplemente entraron al portal por error, nada mas-

-Ya, Ya-Dijo cruzandose de brazos y mirando al grupo de jóvenes que no paraban de mirar el palacio-No pienso quitarle el ojo al de la banda naranja, me da mala espina-

-Lo que tu digas Haruya-

-Oiga señora Sakura-Le dijo Endo-¿Ya podemos volver a la tierra?-Le dijo, todos se quedaron callados, por una parte el grupo de guardianes miraban con temor a la chica que miraba al suelo, el grupo de Endo la miraban desconcertados.

-¡¿A quien le dices señora!?-Le grito-¡¿Me ves vieja o que?!-Endo se quedo con la boca a punto de llegarle al suelo mientras Hiroto que estaba al lado de la joven le sonreia forzosamente mientras la cogía de las manos.-Esto es indignante, me llama vieja por toda la cara. ¡Al abismo de Kasai deberían tirarlo!-

-A claro, ahora si, ahora cuando te llamo señora ahí si quiere ayuda de Kasai ¿No?-Le dijo Nagumo a Suzuno por lo bajo-Pero de resto se la pasa criticando y maltratandome física y psicológicamente, debería darle vergüenza aprovecharse de mi y mis grandiosos dominios-

-Yo me voy de aquí, me siento indignada, maltratada, golpeada y muy insultada-Sakura golpeo el suelo y un portal se abrió-Ojala y te coma un Nill-Le dijo a Endo poco antes de adentrarse al portal.

-Viste, la hiciste enojar, a ella o le dices señorita o le dices Sakura solo-Le dijo Midorikawa.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-Pregunto Matthew.

-Que directa-Susurro Nagumo-Nosotros somos los 12 guardianes, aunque ahora mismo faltan cuatro de nosotros-

-¿Guardianes de que?-Pregunto esta vez Kazemaru.

-De las doce dimensiones, cada uno de nosotros protege y gobierna a su dimensión-Le contesto Suzuno-Yo como ya me presente soy el guardián de Aisu-

-Yo sigo sin entender eso de las dimensiones, ¿Que tienen de especial?-Dijo Tsunami.-¿Por que no conocíamos de su existencia? Esto es muy raro, ¿Seguro no estamos muertos?-

-Como siempre los de la dimensión de Ningen buscando peros-Dijo Destra.

-Las doce dimensiones son como por decir planetas que están en linea de la tierra, la tierra es conocida por el nombre de Ningen y es la dimensión numero diez. Cada dimensión consta de un guardián que la protege con su vida si es necesario y la gobierna para que esta prospere.- Le dijo Hiroto.

-Las doce dimensiones se dividen en cuatro grupos, el primer grupo son las dimensiones del hielo que es Aisu y la gobierna Suzuno, la del fuego que es la de Kasai gobernada por Nagumo, la de las plantas que es la de Mori en la que gobierna Sakura, la del agua que es la Mizu, liderada por los hermanos Fubuki y por ultimo la del viento que es la de Arashi, gobernada por Midorikawa.-Dijo Destra mientras iba señalando a cada uno de los guardianes, aunque faltaban Atsuya y Sakura.

-El segundo grupo se compone por la dimension del sol que es Soru y la gobierna Terumi, la dimensión de la noche que es Yoru y la lidera Tsubasa y por ultimo la dimensión de las estrellas que es la de Seiza gobernada por Hiroto-Le dijo esta vez Shirou.-En el siguiente grupo están las dimensiones de la luz y la oscuridad, la de la luz es Yami y la gobierna Hitomi y la de la oscuridad es Akarui y la gobierna Kyoka y Destra-

-En el ultimo grupo está la dimensión de la tierra que es la de Ningen y no tiene gobernante, y en la ultima dimensión esta Sabaku, la desértica donde se envían a aquellos que osan romper la calma de las dimensiones, esta disensión la gobiernan Daichi y Akari-Dijo Kyoka-Todas las dimensiones son muy distintas y todas peligrosas, pero a pesar de esto, se necesitan, todas se complementan y si una deja de existir las otras tampoco podrían prosperar. El primer grupo de dimensiones representa los elementos naturales, el segundo el tiempo y la sabiduría, el tercer grupo representa el bien y el mal y por ultimo el cuarto grupo representa la vida y la muerte, todas nos necesitamos así como todos los guardianes se necesitan los unos a los otros-

-Valla, eso es raro, no tenia ni idea de las demás dimensiones, debe ser duro-Comento Tsunami.

-Tengo una duda, Suzuno antes comento que si creía que eramos quienes el pensaba no nos ibamos a ir en un buen tiempo,¿Que quiso decir?- Pregunto Endo.

-Verán en las distintas dimensiones restantes a Ningen, el tiempo transcurre muy distinto a como transcurre allí, aquí un año equivale a lo que un dia en la tierra.-Dijo Hiroto.

-Hace muchos años cuando nosotros aun no habíamos nacido , hubieron seis guardianes que se revelaron contra los cinco guardianes restantes y crearon caos y destrucción, arrasaron con los palacios da Mizu y Arashi, mataron a los gobernantes de Aisu y se proclamaron los gobernantes de las doce dimensiones. Pero como ya dijo Kyoka así como todas las dimensiones se necesitan y se complementan los guardianes también lo hacen, las dimensiones de Mizu y Arashi se congelaron, los habitantes de todas las dimensiones comenzaron a morir y la energía de todas las cosas, animales y demás componentes de las dimensiones se esfumo. Todas morían salvo la dimensión de Ningen que era protegida por dos grandes guardianes, los mas viejos y poderosos, al ver el desastre de las demás dimensiones fueron directo a la dimensión de Sabaku que era donde residían los cinco guardianes que se auto habían nombrado caballeros del caos. Fueron allí y juntaron a los pocos soldados que quedaban, junto con su hija mayor y con sudor y sangre los encerraron en una de las celdas de Sabaku bajo uno de los sellos mas fuertes, los encerraron a todos salvo a uno que quedo herido. Este se escondió durante años y espero paciente el momento en el que saciaria sus ansias de vengaza contra los gobernantes de Ningen. Cuando la hija mayor y sucesora de la dimensión, dio a luz a su hija este la asesino y le robo a su hija a la cual abandono en Ningen. Después de eso no se supo mas de el, muchos dice que se escondió en uno de los bosques de Mori y allí fue devorado por un Nill, otros dicen que aun vive y que espera el momento para atacar nuevamente las dimensiones-Termino de contar Terumi.

-Las estrellas hablaron y nos dijeron que el gobernante regresaría cuando la guerra se desatará nuevamente, y según van las cosas creo que así es. Cuando te dije eso Endo, me refería a que hasta que no sepamos quien de ustedes es el guardián, no podrán irse de aquí-Le dijo Suzuno.

**Dimensión ****de Mori. **

Haruna y Goenji habían vuelto "sobre sus pasos" y habían llegado aun gran pantano, los dos se preguntaban como iban a pasar sin que algo raro les pasase, si de algo se habían dado cuenta era que ese bosque no era lo que aparentaba. Por otro lado Kido y Genda habían caído en una fosa mientras huían de las extrañas criaturas.

-¡Socorro!-Grito Kido nuevamente, Genda estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza agachada, tenia la camisa desgarrada en distintas partes, la cara, cuerpo y cabello llenos de tierra y barro. Le dolía el tobillo y la cabeza, tenía calor y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era escuchar mas gritos de ayuda por parte de Kido. El sabia que estaban en un bosque totalmente aislado del mundo, donde lo único que habían no era mas que bichos, seres raros con instinto asesino y mas bichos, había que ser muy ingenuo como para pensar que alguien les iba a sacar de allí.

-¡Socorro!-Grito nuevamente Kido.

-Kido, ¿Podrías dejar de gritar?-Le dijo Genda levantando el rostro, Kido le miro y vio que el pobre chico tenia un corte en la mejilla derecha y sangre bajando de la ceja-Estoy un poco arto de estar escuchando tus gritos-

-Estoy tratando de conseguir que nos saque de aquí-Le contesto Kido cruzandose de brazos-Mejor levantate y ayudame a escalar este hueco, tal vez logre llegar hasta la mitad y agarrar esa raíz de allí-Le dijo señalando una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra.

-¿Te diste un golpe en la cabeza o te crees que soy superman? Te dije que tengo el tobillo lastimado y tu me dices que te ayude a escalar, enserio ¿Estas bien?-

-Lo siento, lo había olvidado-

-Ya me doy cuenta, oye Ki-

-¡Calla un momento!-Le dijo Kido de un momento a otro

-¿Que? Oye Kido no me-

-¡Que te calles un momento!-Le dijo Kido-Escucha-Genda hizo un gesto bastante raro, los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio y muy atentos, comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban al lugar donde se encontraban.

-¡Socorro!-Grito nuevamente Kido-¡Ayúdenos!-

-¡Eh ayuda!, ¡Aquí hay un hombre herido!-Grito Genda desde el suelo. Lis dos siguieron gritando hasta que un hombre sin camisa y con una mascara dorada se asomo al hueco.-Ayúdenos a salir de aquí-Pidió Genda

El hombre clavo la lanza que traía al suelo y de ella salieron unas raíces que ataron a Kido y a Genda y los subió, cuando estos estuvieron fuera vieron que estaban rodeados por tres hombres mas que les apuntaban con las lanzas.

-Bell, creo que tenemos a los ladrones-Hablo uno de los hombres-Nos los llevamos al palacio, creo que la señorita Sakura va a estar muy contenta- El hombre le hizo una seña al que les había sacado y con un movimiento de su mano las raíces ataron con fuerza a Kido y Genda, después otros dos los cogieron y se los echaron a los hombros como un costal de papas.

-Oiga no somos ladrones-Les dijo Kido.

-Eso lo decidira la señorita Sakura-Le contesto el que le llevaba. Kido miro a Genda y le vio de lo mas tranquilo, sin preocuparse de que los acababan de llamar ladrones y que los iban a llevar donde una desconocida, realmente se estaba planteando la posibilidad de que Genda se hubiera dado un golpe o algo. El camino duro poco, habían llegado a un gran castillo de piedra, con miles y miles de ramas y flores rodeandolo, al rededor del castillo había un gran lago con mas plantas y un camino de piedra. Su interior estaba también rodeado de plantas y flores, el suelo era de agua con miles de plantas acuáticas, había un camino echo de hojas por el cual pasaban sin temor alguno. Los llevaron hasta un gran trono con forma de nenúfar en el cual estaba sentada Sakura mirando atentamente su báculo.

-Señorita Sakura, encontramos a estos jóvenes en una de las trampas-Dijo uno de los hombres, la joven dejo de mirar el báculo y poso sus ojos en los rostros de los jóvenes, los miro fijamente y después sonrio.

-Sueltenlos, los conozco-Dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie-Dejenme a solas con ellos- Los guardias los dejaron en el suelo aun atados, le hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon.-Estuvo muy mal que se metieran a mi dimensión, pero bueno-

-Tu eres...-

-Sakura, la guardiana de esta dimensión-

-Oiga no somos malos ni nada, por favor sueltenos-

-Ya lose, tu amiguito Endo nos conto todo.-Sakura hizo un giro con su mano derecha y las raíces soltaron los cuerpos de los dos chicos.-Valla veo que la naturaleza no es su amiga-Les dijo mirando a Genda.

-No mucho la verdad-Le contestó este.

-Vengan conmigo los voy a llevar a uno de los aposentos para que se bañen y se cambien de ropa- Sakura movio su báculo y el nenúfar se cerro, tras el habían unas grandes hojas que llevaban hacia la parte de arriba-Vamos-Les dijo, Kido se puso de pie y ayudo a levantarse a Genda, aunque este se quejo y volvió a caer al suelo-¿Le sucede algo?-

-Si, se lastimo el tobillo-

-Mm dejame ver, tal vez te lo puedo curar-Sakura se arrodillo y le quito el zapato a Genda, después el calcetin y por ultimo doblo un poco el pantalón, el tobillo estaba morado y lo tenia muy hinchado-Guau te lo lastimaste feo, bueno tu estira tu piernecita y deja que yo te lo cure-Sakura cogió su báculo y apunto al tobillo-Nunca se me dio bien lo de curar a la gente, pero seguro me sale bien-

-Oye espera, si no sabes dejalo así eh que el solito se cura-Dijo rápidamente Genda, la punta del báculo se iluminó y cuando toco el tobillo le desapareció el moratón y la hinchazón empezó a bajar poco a poco.

-Ven que les dije, que no había de que preocuparse-Les dijo mientras se ponía de pie-Venga vamos a que se limpien-La joven se encamino primero a las escaleras y luego Genda y Kido comenzaron a subir por las escaleras rogando por que no se cayeran. "_Porque será que estas cosas solo me pasan cuando Nagumo y Atsuya no están presentes, luego se ríen de mi por que no se_ curar_ a la_ gente."Pensó Sakura mientras veía a sus dos invitados entrar al cuarto, les dejo solos y les trajo algo de ropa aunque la ropa que les dio no era para nada como la que tenían, la ropa era al mas puro estilo medieval.

-Kido, no pienso bañarme contigo-Dijo Genda cuando vio que la "ducha" era mas bien una piscina mediana adornada con nenúfares.-Asique con tu permiso, me voy a bañar- Genda se metió al agua y se fijo que le llegaba hasta el abdomen, estaba tibia y los nenúfares desprendian un aroma exquisito.-¿Te sales o no? Quiero intimidad-Dijo Genda, kido salio de su trance y dejo solo a Genda, espero a que saliera y luego entro el. Después de vestirse, reírse entre ellos por la ropa y inspeccionar el lugar, los dos se decidieron por bajar nuevamente. Al llegar encontraron nuevamente a la joven sentada en su trono.

-Gracias por la ropa señorita-Le dijo muy educadamente Genda-Sabe es usted muy bonita-

-Gracias-Le contesto la joven con una sonrisa-Valla no pensé que las ropa les sirviera, están muy guapos- La situación era de loas graciosa, Sakura les sonreia con dulzura, Genda la miraba con ojitos de cordero y Kido se empezaba a plantear seriamente si su amigo estaba sufriendo del síndrome de Estocolmo.

-Señorita Sakura, necesito pedirle un favor-Dijo Kido-Ayúdeme a encontrar a Goenji y a mi hermana por favor , ellos están perdidos en el bosque-

-Por supuesto-Movio su báculo nuevamente, este se ilumino y enseño la imagen de Goenji y Haruna tratando de cruzar el pantano-Están cerca de aquí, mandare a dos de mis guardias para que vallan a por ellos-El báculo dejo de brillar y la imagen se desvanecio, kido se quedo mirando fijamente el báculo, este tenia un tamaño un poco mas grande que ella, de oro puro con una enredadera alrededor de el, en la parte de arriba tenia un gran circulo negro y dentro un cristal negro.

-Gracias-Le contesto Kido.

**Dimensión de ****Kasai. **

Shion abrió poco a poco sus ojos, con pereza levanto su cuerpo y bostezando miro hacia la derecha, allí esta tirado un hombre con barba y aspecto sucio. Luego escucho la voz de Fudo desde la pared, se giro le vio colgado de la pared, estaba atado de pies y manos.

-¿Que haces ahí?-Le pregunto.

-Oh nada de nada, solo estoy esperando a que llegue el apocalipsis para tomar el te, pero tu tranquila bella durmiente sigue durmiendo-

-Oye fudo no hace falta que me hables así eh-

-Pues entonces no hagas preguntas estupidas y mejor bajame de aquí-Shion fue corriendo hacia el y le trato de soltar, pero estaba atado con unas cuerdas muy raras y cada vez que trataba de tocar las cuerdas se quemaba los dedos.

-No puedo-

-Mierda-

-¿Oye no nos estábamos cayendo por un acantilado?-Pregunto recordando lo que paso.

-Si, pero antes de tocar suelo y espachurrarnos te desmayaste y un hombre montado sobre una especie de dragón nos salvo y nos trajo aquí.-

-¿Y como terminaste ahí colgado?-

-Pues me intente escapar,cosa que logre por cierto, pero luego me pillo y me amarro aquí y se fue-

-Comprendo, ósea resumiendo ¿Te escapaste y no me llevaste contigo?-Le dijo la choca poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Pensé hacerlo, pero parecías un saco de harina y pues no había mucha fuerza como para cargarte. Pero mi plan era luego volver eh-

-Ya,ya-

-¡A callar!-grito uno de los guardias.

-No le hagas caso Shion, es un viejo amargado-

-Eh dicho que os calleis-Dijo apareciendo el guardia-Si no os callais cuando llegue el señor Nagumo le diré que estabais conspirando contra el-

-Te dije que estaba amargado-Dijo Fudo.

**Dimensión **** de Ningen. **

Tsubasa y Atsuya acababan de salir de uno de los portales que llevaban a la tierra, habían salido en un parque y los jóvenes miraban desconcertados el lugar.

-Atsuya, creo que eso de buscar al guardián va a estar complicado-Dijo Tsubasa.

-No me digas, vamos a buscar un lugar donde dormir, cierra el portal antes de que alguien lo vea y piense algo raro-

Tsubasa se giro y cerro el portal que había en el árbol, cogió sus cosas y siguió a Atsuya. Todo esto había sido observado por una joven de cabello color castaño oscuro y este es sujetado por dos coletas que caen en forma de un solo bucle grande. Con ojos grandes, rojos como la sangre y que en esos momentos resaltaban mucho en su expresión de asombro. Es de tez blanca y a la vez ella es realmente pálida. Su rostro es digno de una princesa. Sus cejas son rectas y su boca es pequeña y estrecha. Todos esos rasgos combinados le dan una mirada penetrante muy poderosa. En cuanto a su cuerpo, todos sus rasgos llamativos están muy bien desarrollados.

-Que interesante- Se dijo a si misma la joven.

**Dimensión de Seiza, puertas del palacio****.**

En las puertas de este palacio se encontraban dos jóvenes tirados frente a las puertas, ninguno de los dos se movia ni daba señas de vida, ¿Quienes eran?

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Un saludo y nos leemos pronto mis sensualones lectores (?) bye ;) **


End file.
